Cerice
by lovova
Summary: Look at them. Just look. How can they call this a tragedy? Tragedies are sad, they make you cry. This is just funny. It makes me laugh. HeheheHahaha!...it's funny right?


" And in current news, the local 'Par and Ben' bank burnt down earlier yesterday, taking five people and million's of dollars with it. Authority's believe that the fire may have been arson, but are still looking for signs of natural causes. At the scene…-"

This had been…a rather good day. The Channel 4 news lady kept going, her voice cracking slightly as Cerice's T.V fizzed. Her beautiful eyes were masked in false sympathy as the show sprouted some pictures of the damage, the news woman far to use to these sort of images. Cerice grinned as the woman was replaced by a handsome man, who began talking about the families of the five unlucky bastards.

' _Stupid, stupid asses hadn't thought they would risk their lives to save the money their own fault that they got themselves burnt and locked in vaults and inhaling smoke more and more until they stopped moving except for the twitching hehehehehehe…'_

" Awww, those poor dears." Cerice looked up, slightly surprised as her mother entered the living room, glancing down at the television, " God smite the man that would do such an awful thing! A lot of people will suffer with the bank money gone. Such a waste."

' _Not a man never a man curly hair found at site in they bothered to look stupid policman find us throw us away stay away from us where to good at this you'll never catch us…'_

" Yeah… did you get Jasmine too college early mom?" Cerice winced slightly as her mom looked confused for a second.

' _Always trying to forget, aren't you women? Trying to forget your freaky little psychic and your crippled older girl. Too bad, too bad I wont let you forget I wont let anyone forget'_

" Oh yes, Jasmine had a project she needed to work on so I drove her early, my smart little girl. Oh please turn it off dear, the news always depresses me." Her mom gestured towards the T.V., whoes images were showing the burnt bodies. Cerice complied, shutting it off as she placed the remote beside her.

" Mom, have you talked to dad about me going back to camp? I tried calling him but…his secretary said he was busy."

' _Busy busy, way too busy to deal with his little freak of a girl. Hated us before and hates us now because you killed Jasmine took away her legs you stupid stupid bitch look out Jasmine, look out!…' _

" No dear, I'll ask him about it when I go to his business party today. Oh, that remind me! Will you be okay staying home by yourself again tonight sweetheart?" Cerice tugged a little at her hair before nodding to her mother. People were always telling her that she was really pretty, and how much they loved her hair.

She was sure they were just being nice. Just being nice to the stupid girl with her deadly visions. Nervous that if they weren't nice she would come after them next. Come and laugh and laugh and laugh.

" That's a good dear. I have to go get ready, be good." Her mother came and kissed her on the forehead before taking her purse and leaving for her room. Cerice waited for the click of her mothers door closing before turning the T.V. back on. The news was wrapping up the fire story with some important police chief or something telling people to be careful, and that if they knew anything, please call this number…

' _We should call that number we know plenty we know all go call the number don't you dare ignore me Cerice call the number tell them you know tell them you laughed just the way you laughed when she crashed you know DON'T YOU IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE MISS BIT-'_

Cerice had learned long ago that pain was all it took to quiet the annoying voice, either pain to herself or to others. As one hand manipulated the fire, her other hands finger tips went in and out of the red glow, growing darker and darker as her fingers burned. So hot, so wonderfully hot.

The bank had deserved to burn. It was full of selfish, evil people. She had wanted to burn that money, the stupid money, so she had. Who was going to stop her? She hadn't considered the people at the time, but it was their own fault, losing their lives to save the stupid money.

Of course, she probably shouldn't have closed the vault, knowing full well three people were inside. She had been too wrapped up in the moment, their screams of terror so much fun. How could she resist when they made it so…easy?

In fact, she had almost found it a little too easy.

Cerice smiled as more of her fingers burned, darker and darker, tougher as they started to bleed. Oh yes, normal humans with their weak brainwaves were far to easy to manipulate. Far to easy to destroy.

Perhaps the camp will be more…interesting.

' _far far more intersesting cant wait to hear them scream I promise that they'll scream stop stop Jasmine look out oh they'll wish you were never born please smile please don't hurt me heheh hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!'_

Maybe a fire station will burn down next. Maybe tonight even. That would be funny as hell.

Cerice was always a sucker for Irony

Ha.

-

-

-

Yay! Well, hope you liked this you guys! To the creator of Cerice ( sorry, your name escapes me, its waaaaay past bed time --;;) I hope I didn't get her so completely wrong that you hate this. I tried doing research on her but…IM A C STUDENT! DON'T HURT ME!

sob

So yeah, more one shots on the way.

Lovova

P.S. If you want to learn more about Cerice and what she did to her older sister Jasmine, continue to read To Come and Find Me. Love ya guys !


End file.
